Hope for a Child
by morning sunlight
Summary: A young Dean is noticed by his teacher.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hope for a Child

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer -** They are n't mine, never have been and never will be and I don't make any money so please don't come looking for me._

_**Summary -** A teacher notices a child in her class._

_**Thanks** - to Rae Artemis for her hard work._

_**Author's Note :** I have never come across a school with the policy on books that the one in this story has myself, although I have heard of it happening._

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

The class teacher glanced through the window at recess, drawn at first by the laughter and shouts of children playing happily. Her gaze settled though on the lone child sat on the steps, huddled in against the wall. 

She'd been concerned for this child from the day his father had first brought him in to register, although he'd seemed happier then. There was a younger child with them that day, a pre-schooler, who had consumed the whole of his brother's attention. The father had not spared either a glance until the little one had laughed too loudly, then the father had turned his attention to the elder boy "Dean!" 

"Sorry, Sir," came the response and the teacher had seen the child's shoulders slump as he pulled his brother onto his knee and tried to keep him quiet. 

She left her classroom and made her way to the door. It was too cold for him to stay sitting on the steps without a coat. She would bring him back into class. It might be an opportunity to get him to talk. 

He didn't react to the door opening but when she said his name, she saw him flinch. She moved alongside him. "Dean, honey, did you forget your coat again this morning?" 

His gaze came up to hers and she saw the fading bruise on the side of his face, the ashen colour he'd been in the classroom and the blue tinge from the cold. She heard the ever polite response, "Yes Ma'am" and she knew he was lying. 

"Come on inside, honey. It's too cold to sit here today." She watched him nod and stand slowly. She put her arm out to steady him as he wobbled and she wondered what he'd eaten so far. 

"Would you sharpen some pencils for me?" 

"Yes Ma'am." She moved a chair, sharpener and pencils over by the radiator hoping to warm him up and bring a healthier colour to his cheeks. 

She worried about bringing him away from his classmates and keeping him inside. It did nothing to help him build a relationship with his classmates but then nor did sitting on the steps freezing in the cold. 

She'd taught enough years to recognise a child dressed from Goodwill shops. She also recognised child-like stitching holding buttons on and gaping tears closed. She'd now read his file and knew his mother had been killed in a fire when he was just four. She knew from the confidential details that he'd witnessed the fire and had barely spoken in the eighteen months after. A note had been made indicating a suspicion that he had either raised the alarm or saved his brother from the fire but it was something the previous school psychologists had not been able to get him to talk about and so no-one was sure exactly what had happened. 

It appeared that this was the fifth school, he had attended and she wondered if that in part explained his reluctance to get involved with his classmates. He'd been here for two months now and they had only just rounded up all the information from the previous school. Two of the four schools had made note of unusual bruising and she was reminded again of the fading bruise on his face. She thought of the lack of gym strip and wondered if it was a way of ensuring he didn't need to change in front of others where more bruises might be exposed. Then she remembered the lack of coat and knew which she would have bought her own children first. Some of the schools also noted unusual and excessive absence shortly before he had left their schools. 

She looked across at him again and felt an ache in her heart for these lost children. She'd only come across a few in her career but each one had broken her heart, each one had left her with a knowing smile. The smile that said, "Thank you, I know you cared. I know you did your best, but this is my life and you can't change it." Dean was one of those children. She hated it more when they were so young. She could tell that in a nurturing environment, he'd be an intelligent and attractive child. He was lightening quick when solving math problems but struggled to read with fluency and had no confidence at all in his ability to ever be able to do it. 

She realised then this was something she could help him change. On these cold days, she could keep him in and they could read together. It was a small thing but it was within her reach to change. 

"Dean, I've had an idea. Why don't you bring me your reading and we could do a bit of it now." 

"No, ma'am." 

"No? Why not?" 

"It's your break from class Ma'am. You don't want to hear me read." 

"Sure I do." 

"I'm no good at reading." 

"Would you like to be?" She waited and received the barest of nods. "What would you like to be able to read?" 

"Stories when Sammy goes to bed. I tell him ones I remember, but I don't remember many any more." 

"Don't remember many? What do you mean?" He shook his head and withdrew again, focusing back on the pencils, as if he'd already let too much slip. "Okay. Tell me a story you'd like to read to Sammy and we could start with that." 

"One about a caterpillar. He'd like that. He likes bugs and stuff." 

"I know one that would be just the job. We could go borrow it from the library. If you get your..." It was so easy to say the wrong thing to a child like this. It was a school policy she had argued against. She loathed that each child had to pay a deposit in case of lost books, before being allowed a card. For children like Dean who didn't have access to books at home, they were denying them at school as well. A child who had no coat at this time of year, would never have the money for a library card. "I'll get you a card, Dean. You can borrow the books." 

He shook his head. "That's not right. You shouldn't do that for me." 

"Okay, how about you do me some jobs in return?" 

His look shows some hope that she means what she's saying. "When can I do the jobs?" 

She was struck by his priority, not what, not how many, just when as if the rest were irrelevant. "How about after school?" 

"Can I do them at recess and lunch? I"ll work hard, I promise. Just Sammy..." 

"Sammy needs you after school, right?" He nods and she pictured again the two boys sitting waiting while the adults had talked. "That's fine. You finish those pencils while I sort the book." The shy grin he gave her made it all worth while. 

The bell for class rang as she returned to class and the other children were coming rowdily back into class. She cast her eye round and found Dean silent, back in his place with everything tidied away. 

She watched him on and off throughout the next lesson. He was a kind-hearted child, she thought as she saw him explain the Math work to the child next to him. Todd was a sweet child from a lovely home but he was never going to be a mathematician. Numbers just made no sense to him at all. She watched as Dean talked him through the stages of the calculations, never giving an answer, just explaining the method. She saw the grin on Todd's face when having finished the first question, he had pointed at the answer and received a nod from Dean. She saw the renewed effort as he'd started the second question, and her attention drifted elsewhere in the room. 

When lunch time came, the children hurried to tidy their things away before rushing out. She looked in the mill of children for Dean and realised he wasn't there. Having escorted the class to the lunch hall, she headed back to find him. She stood at the door watching tidy all the maths equipment away that they'd used that morning. "Dean?" 

"Yes, Ma'am. I didn't know what jobs you wanted me to do so I just thought I'd tidy this to start." 

"Dean, it's lunch. Have your lunch first." 

"It's alright, Ma'am. I'd rather do this for you." She heard the defensive tone to his reply and let it slide for the minute. 

"Would you like to do that reading now?" 

She saw the keen spark in his eye flash through before he replied, "I haven't done enough jobs yet." 

"Plenty of time for that. Let's read this book while it's quiet." 

He nodded again and came to sit beside her. Ten minutes later and she was sure that all he needed was time and encouragement. The statement from his previous school about inability to read and learning difficulties were wrong. He was a child no-one had been given the time to know or even the time to help. She wondered how long she'd have him before he'd be whipped away again. It was no life for a child. 

She drew the reading to a close, wanting to make sure he had an opportunity to pack away before the other children returned. The last thing he needed was a careless remark from another child to knock his confidence. 

"Which jobs do you want me to do now Ma'am?" 

"Get your lunch first, Dean." 

"I can eat it while I work. I'll be careful." 

"I know you will honey. How about you tidy this bookshelf for me today and then take a break?" 

"Okay, you can go though, I'll behave." If any other child said that she would have been immediately suspicious of their intentions but as she looked into his eyes she knew he meant it." 

"Get your lunch. Don't take too long." He nodded as he turned to the bookshelf and started sorting. 

She'd made it almost to the staffroom when she realised he'd made no attempt to fetch his lunch, she turned back but saw the other children coming back from lunch. She decided to leave it a few minutes so they could speak alone. 

She made herself a coffee and returned toward her class. She saw Todd go in ahead of her and as she approached, she paused at the door to listen to the boys' conversation. 

"Oh man! Did you get into trouble?" 

"Not really." 

"She making you tidy up. That's not good. How long for?" 

"It's okay, Todd. She was cool." 

"She's not bad really for someone so old, I suppose," she heard Todd say. "There are worse teachers here. You're lucky you missed Mrs Waller, she's just mean." 

"I'm sure she's okay really, Todd." 

"You can tell you weren't in her class. Anyway I saved you these." She risked a glance round the door to see what exactly Todd had been saving. She was horrified to see him hold out an apple and a pack of chips. 

"I can't take both of them." 

"Sure you can. My mom packs too much. I think she's trying to fatten me up and let's face it, I don't need it. Anyway, one's for helping me with Math and the other's for that business with James." 

"James is just mean. You shouldn't let him treat you like that. If it happens again while I'm here, tell me." 

"Okay boys, what are you two doing chatting in here? Dean, have you eaten your lunch yet?" She saw the horror in his eyes as if he'd been caught doing something wrong. 

"I was just reminding him about it Miss. I brought it through for him." She was amazed at the calm response from Todd, but didn't fail to notice the blush of embarrassment on Dean's cheeks. She wondered how much the two boys had shared and if Todd would shed any light on his friend. She also wanted to know more about what James had been up to. She figured Dean's description of him as 'just mean' was unfortunately pretty accurate. 

'So are you going out now Todd?" 

"Yes Ma'am," he replied with a grin. As Todd left the room, she reminded Dean to eat his lunch, making no suggesstion that it was anything other than his. It aggravated the concern within her though when she considered here passing thought earlier in the day that he had had no breakfast. She thought again of the father who had brought Dean in. Surely even a single father could appreciate the need for a child to have a coat in this weather and breakfast and lunch for that matter. 

She figured she would speak to the school counsellor about her concerns. It was a pretty dismal picture when you pieced the puzzle together. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope for a Child** _

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** see Chapter 1

**All other information - summaries and thanks see Chapter 1

* * *

**

**_Chapter 2_**

At the end of the afternoon, she watched the children get ready for home. She looked again for Dean to see if there was a reluctance to go home, if he hung back delaying the inevitable. What she saw was the opposite. He was the first ready to go, not even chatting to Todd.

Then she remembered the younger child and wondered if that was behind his hurry. Did he rush home to protect his brother? She thought again of the fading bruise.

As the bell went, she opened the outside door to release the children for the day. She heard a childish shout of "Dean!" and she saw the shock on his face.

"Sammy!" He ran from the class,not waiting for her permission and scooped the younger child up in his arms. The younger child, Sammy, squealed and laughed but all she really heard was the concern in Dean's voice as he asked, "Did Dad pick you up, Sammy?"

"No." She looked more closely at the younger child and saw him wrapped in an oversized swweater and coat, both threadbare. She knew in that instant why Dean had neither.

"How did you get here?" anxiety ran through his voice.

"Don't worry, lad. I picked him up." Her gaze followed Dean's up to a tall, bearded gentleman. Despite his height and build, he lacked the arrogance of the boys' father and was casting a warm smile in Dean's direction.

She was about to stop Dean from going to this stranger, regardless of his smile. You could never be too careful particularly when it came to children like these. Dean beat her to it, when he broke into a run to the stranger with a cry of "Pastor Jim!"

The man bent down to catch him and held him tight for a few seconds before she heard him say, "It's okay, lad. Don't worry, I'm here. Everything's going to be fine." The man approached her then, hand extended, "Hello, I'm James Murphy, Pastor Jim to the boys. The boys' father has had to go out of town unexpectedly, I should be down on Dean's admittance forms as an alternative contact and someone who can collect him."

She shook his hand, pleased by the openness an by the relaxed posture of both boys with the man. Dean's in particular seemed more relaxed than when his father was present. "Would you mind just coming with me to the main office, so I could check that? I don't mean to sound..."

"Don't even say it. I'd be more than happy for you to check. It's good to know the boy's safety is a concern."

In actual fact, she wanted time to find out more about the man's connection to the family. Would he be able to shed some light on her concerns?

"Dean, get your things ready to go. Come on, lad, we don't want to drag your teacher back and forth, do we?"

"No, sir. I've got my things. I'm ready."

She saw the man look thoughtfully at the boy in front of her. "Dean, where's your coat?" He bent down before the boy to look him in the eyes. She saw his gaze drift to the bruise and his hand follow, his thumb grazing gently over the boy's cheek, sadness in his eyes.

"I...I ... left..."

"Dean." The tone was quiet but firm.

"Sammy was cold. His coat didn't fit any more."

"Where's your sweater?"

"The coat was thin. I didn't want Sammy to get sick."

She saw the man smile grimly and shake his head. "Good boy, for telling the truth. That's always important remember. Now Sammy, let's take that coat off because Dean needs it until I can get you both something warm enough."

"No, 's cold."

"Samuel. Let Dean have the coat."

"It's okay, Pastor Jim. I can manage."

"No Dean. Sammy can give you the coat for now, he still has your sweater, so he'll be okay. It's not for long."

"Dean said I had to wear it. 's like a big hug from him to keep me warm."

"Let Dean have the coat, Sammy."

"Sammy, you know you have to do what the Pastor says. You mustn't be naughty, Dad will be angry."

"But..."

"Sammy, I'll give you a real hug instead."

"Okay, Dean. You can have the coat, I don't mind."

The teacher saw the Pastor frown. "That child has a stubborn streak that does his brother no good," he said with a nod toward the pre-schooler. Then he turned his penetrating gaze to her and said "You want to talk to me alone?"

She nodded.

"Could the boys stay here while we check the paperwork?"

"Of course. Dean, why don't you get some books to show Sammy until we get back."

"Great idea. Sammy, you listen carefully. You sit on the chair and you don't move until I get back. Dean's watching and he'll get some books to show you. If you don't move, you pick dinner, if you do move, I pick. Right?"

"I pick."

"No moving then."

"Right." Both adults shared a smile as Sammy settled obediently into a chair.

"Pastor Jim?"

"Dean, it's fine, there's nothing to worry about."

"I've tried to be good. I've tried to do everything right. I've tried to..."

"Dean, it's fine, honey. You've been real good in my class. I'll tell the Pastor about all the good things you've done."

"Dean, Listen up, young man." the teacher was surprised at the tone of voice the seemingly mild mannered Pastor used. She also noticed the children's almost military response. "This is not about anything you've done. Your teacher has never met me and when your Dad left he didn't have time to call the school to let them know I'd be picking you up, so she needs to check my details against the form your Dad filled in when you first came. Right?"

"Yes sir."

"Look at those books with your brother now."

"Yes sir."

"Good lad." He patted his head gently.

Both adults watched as Dean picked two books from the shelf before leaving the room. Jim pulled the door closed behind him and turned to her. "You think I was hard on him, I know. Believe me, I'd rather not order him like that, unfortunately it's what he's used to. His father was in the military and sometimes hearing it stops him worrying. Now I'm assuming you have some questions you want answered about his welfare, while you check the paperwork. Ask what you will and I'll answer what I can. Honestly. I will tell you if Dean's father suspects you are checking on him, he will move with the boys again. **I** will not tell him anything you ask, but Dean will. I also believe he is not hitting Dean despite the bruising you've seen. I will talk with the lad this evening and if I have any reason to think his dad hit him, I will take them away myself."

The teacher looks at him and considers her question, "Today isn't the first day Dean has been without a coat or sweater, nor the first I have suspected he has come to school without eating breakfast. It is the first day I can say with absolute certainty tht he had no lunch until another child gave him some. You tell me despite bruising that suggests otherwise that he is not being hurt."

"On the contrary, I said that I believe Dean is not being hit by his father. I do not condone anything that results in such bruising. I equally do not condone a child not having enough clothes or food, but the family are in a difficult situation."

"Trust me, Pastor Murphy, I see many children from single parent homes. A child does not need to be treated as Dean appears to be."

"I understand. I myself will see to the clothing situation as best as I can whilst I am here. I will see what I can do about getting John to willingly leave the children in my care or for them all to stay with me. It would mean Dean moving school again but I assure you I would provide all the consistency I could. John Winchester loves his children and does not intend them any harm."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"John is tormented by the death of his wife. He has not been able to come to terms with it or move on with his life. He has friends like myself who try to help him hold it together for the boys' sake. If social services were to take his boys away, his reason for living would be gone. I will do my best to tighten the support he is given by friends, we will endeavour to better protect the children. Each time he runs, it takes us time to find him and the boys again or for him to feel he can contact us."

"Pastor Murphy, if you're suggesting I..."

"I'm suggesting I care personally for these children and not just as a pastor. If I fail to improve the situation, you should do as you see fit. I will come down myself to see the boys regularly and I will attempt to convince John to bring them to me for weekends."

"And the bruising Pastor? What will you do about that?"

"John believes his children should be able to defend themselves and Dean is for his age accomplished at both martial arts and boxing. I suspect his father has either been teaching him more complicated manoeuvres or has had him working out against an older child and that has resulted in the bruising, but until I speak to Dean, I cannot be sure. Whatever the cause, I shall try to prevent a reoccurence."

"The paperwork is in order, Pastor Murphy and your words speak of good intentions. If you honestly believe you can improve the situation I shall give you some time but if I find him bruised or without food again, I will call the relevant authorities."

"Thank you. Thank you for both your trust in me and your concern for Dean. He is a child who needs people to look out for him."

"I have another question for you."

"Go ahead."

"Before we left the children, you told Dean to show the book to his brother, not read one to him. Why was that?"

"Just before they came here, they stayed with me for a short while. Dean said he couldn't read and that the children at his old school thought he was dumb. Now in my mind, I know for a certainty that he isn't dumb, however, being able to read seems to be currently out of his grasp. I feel sure moving school so frequently has aggravated the situation."

"I think you are correct. It is a belief that he cannot read that stops him being able to rather than actual inability. Time, encouragement and praise are what's needed. Can you do that for him too, Pastor?"

"I can try my best, Ma'am."

"So will I. We tell our children to always try their best. But on this occasion, our best must be good enough for the child you know."

"You are right, of course. He deserves nothing less."

"In which case, Pastor, we should see about you taking your young charges home."

"Indeed."

As they opened the classroom door, they saw the two boys, Sammy curled in close to his brother as Dean showed the pictures and talked him through the story. "Well, it looks like Sammy gets to pick his dinner tonight."

"Yeah. I was good, wasn't I Dean?"

"Yeah, you were."

"Glad to hear that. Well boys, it's time for us to go. Dean, do you have homework?"

Dean ignored the question as he put the books away.

"Dean, I asked you a question."

"I have reading."

"Good, we have plenty of time for reading this evening, make sure you have your books packed in your bag. Let me see." He waited until Dean showed him the reading, before nodding and taking Sammy's hand. He put the other hand on Dean's shoulder and guided him to the door. "I apologise again for the suddeness of my appearance but thank you for your patience."

"It was good to meet you. I'll see you tomorrow, Dean, for some more fantastic reading, I'm sure." She saw the glimmer of a shy smile cross his face and she smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

She was pleased over the next couple of weeks to see the Pastor had done as promised. Both boys were better dressed and Dean seemed to be awake and geared to go in the morning and with a suitable lunch, nothing fancy but filling and with a degree of nutritional balance. She noticed that although clearly put together by the Pastor himself, it was a lunch Dean could have prepared for himself. She thought it was sad that the Pastor believed that to be the best way to solve the problem, but if a parent couldn't be relied on, she supposed at least this way, Dean would know how to make a lunch that would give some balance to his diet.

It was with some sadness that she let the children out one Tuesday evening and heard Dean's excited cry of "Dad!". She looked up to see the grim-faced man watching her. "Mr Winchester, good to see you again."

As Dean got free of the crowd of children, he ran to his father and she was upset to see his father lift a hand to stop him. Dean slowed and stood before his father waiting.

"Good to see you, soldier. Have you been working hard?"

"I'm glad you're back, sir. Yes sir, I've worked hard. Haven't I?" As he asked, he turned to his teacher for confirmation.

"You've worked really hard, Dean. I'm pleased with all your work. You've come on a lot with your reading too, all that extra practise at home has helped as well. Mr Winchester, Dean has been reading nightly with Pastor Jim and all their hard work seems to be paying off." She figured that having taught for this long the occasional parental guilt trip was deserved.

"Good to hear. It's about time your reading improved. I was beginning to wonder when you'd get it sorted, lad." He switched his attention from the child to the teacher. "You must be doing your job properly, not like some of the flighty young things he's had before as teachers."

"Mr Winchester, Dean has been trying very hard and both the Pastor's support and encouragement at home and the work in school have enabled Dean to begin to develop some confidence in his ability to do this."

"Of course. Come on, Dean. Sammy's waiting with Jim in the car." She saw the first sign of affection the man had show to his son as he ruffled the boy's hair then put his hand on his shoulder to guide him away to the car. She noticed how the child's face shone with happiness at this small show of affection.

* * *

It was the following Monday that Pastor Murphy approached her after school. "I just wanted to say thank you for your support of Dean," he said, "I'm so impressed by how much he is blossoming under your tutelage." 

"It's the support from home that makes so much difference."

"I'm sorry to say that I am leaving to return home tomorrow, however, I would like to leave my contact number in case of any difficulties. Any concerns at all, _please_ do not hesitate to contact me."

"Thank you for that, Pastor. It is much appreciated."

"I have talked to John and tomorrow all being well, he will ask to make some amendments to Dean's registration form. He wishes to add two further names of adults who may come for the lad. We shall make every effort to keep our net tight, shall we say?" He raised his eyes and indicated the child beside him.

"That will be fine and again, thank you." He nodded. "Will we see you again, Pastor?"

"I hope so, Ma'am." He put his hand on Dean's shoulder and pulled him close as he said, "I'm hopin this young man is going to read me plenty more stories. I have suggested to John that the boys might like to visit with me next weekend. We are having a church fair, we might even be able to get this young man some books of his own to read, some he's chosen." She saw excitement and adoration in the waiting child's eyes.

* * *

It was only a matter of days before it became clear that Dean was making his own lunch. The teacher was relieved to see all the main ingredients still included but she noted the childish cutting of the bread and fruit. She kept a close eye on the boy for bruising but was relieved to see nothing out of the ordinary. A bigger concern were the mornings Dean arrived at school yawning and tired. There appeared to be no pattern to it but she was almost sure it was as if some nights he got no sleep at all. 

His routine on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday varied continually, some nights his father would be stood waiting and others he would rush away alone. On Wednesday, however, he was always picked up. Sometimes it was the Pastor, but there were now two other men who came for him. One was a friendly looking bearded older man called Bobby, the other a somewhat austere bald man the boys referred to as Caleb. Despite the differences in appearance and personality, all three without fail greeted Dean with a smile and a ruffle of the hair or an arm around the shoulder and his teacher knew that Wednesday's book would always be read with confidence and enthusiasm on Thursday morning indicating it had been read and practised the evening before.

The Pastor had failed to convice John to bring the boys to him each weekend but at least once a month, Dean returned on Monday talking of time spent with Pastor Jim.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Three months passed before the teacher had serious reason to be concerned again. It was a Friday and Dean had seemed tired and edgy all week. She had worried that perhaps he was coming down sick with a bug, but apart from his increasing exhaustion and diminishing colour, so far nothing had become apparent. Each evening she had looked out for his father to share her concern but he had not appeared once this week. Even more of a concern had been the lack of anyone to collect him on Wednesday. She wondered what had happened and contemplated a phone call to the Pastor. She thought again of the improvement over the last few months and decided that she would wait until the end of the week. It was the weekend the boys were due for a stay with the Pastor, so she would see how Dean was on Monday.

It was a decision she regretted. Late that evening, she realised she was out of milk and so she made what should have been a quick run down to the late night store. She would never cease to be horrified by the turn of events that evening, but equally thankful that it was she who had found the child. As she entered the store, she had already decided to treat herself to a little something for her sweet tooth. It was as she rounded the end of the aisle that she saw him. He was attempting to conceal a packet of cookies inside his jacket. "Dean!" she said quietly in surprise.

He turned in horror, eyes brimming rapidly and shame colouring his cheeks. He dropped the packet and began to back away. She reached out and caught his arm. As she pulled him forward, she bent down and caught him in her arms as he began to sob, his whole body shaking. She held him tight, soothing him and stroking his hair until he calmed. Then still talking quietly, she told him to hold her basket and without letting go of him, she fished in her pocket for a clean handkerchief to dry his face. Despite all the questions running through her mind, she didn't ask anything. She kept a tight hold although at the minute he didn't seem inclined to run. If anything he almost seemed to welcome the contact and an adult telling him what to do. She put the cookies into her basket along with a loaf and some cheese. He didn't look up from the floor. It broke her heart to see a child reduced to this. No child ever deserved to be placed in such a position.

She took him to the check-out, paid and led him quickly to her car. She needed to be quick if she were going to get him into the car. She never was quite sure how she got him in car but his reaction when she closed the door cut her to the quick. He grasped the door handle desperately pulling and pushing as he tried to escape from the car, dragging small fingers desperately across the window as tears rolled freely down his cheeks. She was grateful for the childlocks on the doors, normally used to keep her daredevil grandson from opening the door.

As she got into the front seat, she was reminded of the first day she met the Pastor and how Dean had reacted to his strongly assertive tone. At this point, she needed something to calm him down, "Dean! Stop it! Now, sit still." The child's reaction was instantaneous. He froze, eyes wide and staring, only the tears still rolled freely. "Put the seatbelt on." He did as she said. "Is your Dad at home?" He didn't answer, just continued to watch her warily. "Is Sammy at home?"

He nodded, "I put him to bed." His voice was quiet.

"Have you seen Pastor Jim this week?" His eyes dropped to the floor. "Bobby?" No response. "Caleb?" Still nothing. "Do you need to get back to Sammy quickly?"

"Yes." The subject of his younger brother drew minimal replies but at least he answered.

"Was Sammy sleeping when you came out?" She started the car and began to drive.

"I put him to bed. It's after his bedtime. He's little."

"I know, honey. You do a good job looking after your brother."

"No."

"Let's get you back to him, shall we? You're staying down at the motel aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Which room number?"

"Mustn't say."

"It's okay to tell me Dean. I'm just going to come and see that everything's okay."

"No, it's fine. No need to come." She could hear the edge of panic in his voice. "I'll walk from here." He began to struggle with the door again.

"Sit still, you're fine. I'll take you back."

"No! I want to ... let me ... get out! Let me out! I need to get out!" She saw his struggle with the door become more frantic. "Let me out!" She contemplated stopping the car to calm him down but figured she was only a block and a half away so she would stop and calm him once she got there.

She pulled into the parking lot of the motel and climbed from the car. As he struggled with one door, she opened the other and sat beside him on the seat, putting her arms round him to halt his struggle. She pulled him in close and held him until he calmed. She looked at his hands scratched, nails torn from his frantic struggle with the door. "Come on, Dean, let me help."

With one arm holding him still, she used to the other to soothe him. Sobs escaped the small body beside her, but they were smaller than before. "It's okay, Dean, it's okay. We'll sort everything. Let's go find Sammy." She took his hand in hers and along with the bag of groceries she got out of the car. "We need to see if Sammy's asleep."

He walked head down to a door, fished in his pocket for a key and let himself into the room. He said nothing but he didn't close the door until she had entered then he pushed the door to. He didn't say a word as he walked to where his brother was sleeping. She saw some anxiety leave him as he watched his brother but she was also aware of his silent wariness as he watched her.

Reassured that the pre-schooler was indeed fine, she turned her attention back to Dean and his surroundings. "Right honey, let's sort you out now we know Sammy's fine. I want you to go and wash up. A proper one mind, clean hands, clean face, right?" He nodded silently. "Clean t-shirt too if you've got one. Do you have one?" Another nod. "Go sort out then, sweetie."

She had already spotted a phone with numbers beside it. As soon as Dean left the room, she went to the phone. She was relieved to see the Pastor's number was top of the list and she rapidly dialled the number. It was answered by the Pastor himself on the second ring. "Pastor Murphy? This is Dean's teacher speaking. I am sorry to disturb you so late but I'm afraid I need your assistance urgently... Yes... Things are very bad this evening, I'm sorry to sat. I don't want to speak in detail now for the children's sake, but suffice it to say that I am with them now at the motel where they are unattended... yes, that is correct, unattended. There is no food for them... We spoke before, Pastor Murphy, about the need to contact the authorities... yes... I understand.. in a few moments then. I await your call." She replaced the phone and picked up the bag she had brought with her.

Retrieving the bread and cheese, she quickly made up a cheese sandwich and cut it into pieces for Dean. She wondered whether Sammy had eaten or not. She turned to see Dean silent and wary as he watched her. "Sit down, Dean. Eat this." He sat in the chair but made no move to eat the sandwich. He watched her as she moved round the kitchen area. She had the final confirmation she had needed, the child before her now was stealing because he had no other way to feed himself or his brother. There wasn't a scrap of food left in the cupboards. She looked at him again and saw defeat etched into every line of his young face and posture.

"They're going to take Sammy away now, aren't they?" he asked quietly.

"It's going to be okay, Dean."

"I'm going to be in trouble now. I'm sorry, I didn't want to but..."

"Dean, honey. I'll make sure you're not in trouble. It wasn't your fault. It'll be okay now."

"They'll take Sammy somewhere else, won't they?"

"Honey, I've told Pastor Jim, not anyone else."

"He'll be ashamed of me."

"No. I'll make sure he isn't. Don't worry." She sat beside him. "Come on have a bit of this sandwich." He just shook his head and pushed the plate further away. He laid his head on his arms in the space in front of him.

"Dean, is your Dad coming back tonight?"

"Don't know," came the muffled reply.

"How long has he been gone?"

"Don't know anymore."

"Are you tired, honey?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you lie down for a bit. I'll watch over you both"

"They'll take Sammy while I'm asleep." He could barely lift his head from the table.

"No Dean, no one will take Sammy away from you while you're asleep, I promise that."

"I was supposed to look after him. I was supposed to keep him safe."

"You've done that, Dean. Now let me do it and you have a rest for a while."

The phone rang and Dean leapt in shock from the table. She saw his eyes widen in fear and panic as she moved to answer it. "No!" He shouted, "Leave it!"

"It's fine, it's for me." She held him back from the phone with one arm as he struggled to stop her answering. She raised the phone. "Yes... Pastor Murphy, it's good to hear from you. Yes, Dean is next to me." She felt the fight go out of Dean and he stopped trying to reach for the phone and went to stand by the bedroom door. "Right, we'll see him in about 30 inutes. That's great... No, it's not a problem for me to wait with the boys until then. Yes, I'll get Dean for you now."

She held the phone out towards Dean who she knew had been listening to every word.

He walked reluctantly over to the phone. "Yes sir... pack our bag, yes sir... Dad... no sir, I understand..." She wondered what exactly was being said as she watched Dean attempt to interrupt the Pastor's flow of instructions. The she saw the look of devastation settle back on his features and the tears begin to well again. She stepped forward and took the phone from him, "Yes, Pastor. I think Dean and I need to start packing that bag now if we're going to be ready in time." With that, she pushed Dean toward the room in which his brother was sleeping. "I'm sure we'll speak again later Pastor, but for the minute, I think I should go and help Dean with that packing... Until later then."

She hung up the phone and went to join Dean. As she approached, he looked up and asked, "Will they take me away? Will I be locked up? What will happen to Sammy? Will he stay with Dad?"

"Dean, no-one's taking you or Sammy away from each other. Bobby's coming to get you and he's going to take you to Pastor Jim's, that's all."

"Pastor Jim won't want me to stay anymore. I've been bad."

"No, it'll be fine."

"I am. I know it's bad to steal. I was stealing. You told us a story about stealing and how it was wrong."

"Dean, it is wrong to steal, but you were trying to look after Sammy."

"The Bible says you must never steal, it's always wrong."

"How do you know that?"

"Pastor Jim says it in church. I listen when we go with him. He says it's important to always remember."

"Dean, did you steal the cookies just because you wanted cookies?"

"No."

"Did you take them because you had nothing to give Sammy to eat in the morning?"

"Yeah."

"That's not really bad stealing, you shouldn't do it. What you should have done is ask someone for help, someone like Pastor Jim. Then you won't steal. Now we've finished this packing, so you and I are going to sit down and rest until Bobby gets here." She led him to sit down and she managed to get him to lie down enough that she could stroke his hair as he drifted towards sleep.

He was almost asleep when he jerked upwards and awake saying, "He'll be so angry."

She pushed him down again. "Ssh. Everything's fine. Just rest for a bit and we'll make it better in the morning."

When Bobby arrived twenty minutes later, she eased herself out gently from next to Dean and went to the door.

"How are the boys?" was his first question. "Sorry, that sounds rude. Evening, sorry it took me so long to get here. Are they okay?"

"They're both asleep. Sammy hasn't woken at all, but I've only just managed to get Dean to rest. He fell asleep about ten minutes ago. Do you want me to wake him?"

"No. Let's see if I can lift him into the truck without waking him. I'll put Sam in first, then their bag. Dean's still pretty small, he shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"While you do that, I'll just make some sandwiches in case they wake up. I suspect Dean hasn't eaten anything, but he was so tired, I didn't force him. We packed and then I got him to sleep."

It took ten minutes to pack the boys and their bag into Bobby's truck. Bobby came back to help shut up the room. "I doubt he'll be in school on Monday. Jim will keep the boys up there for now. They'll be safe."

"That is the problem for me. I know they're safe with yourself, the Pastor and Caleb; this is the problem," she said gesturing to the empty room.

"I know. You have Jim's number?"

"Yes. I'll call him once I'm home to let him know you're on your way. There are some things I need to say but I couldn't risk small ears hearing."

"I understand. I should be going, we have a long drive ahead. I want to thank you for everything you've done this evening and I apologise for the situation. We'll be in touch, probably Jim..."

"Safe driving."

With that she watched him drive away with the boys. She took the paper with the names and numbers on and climbed back into her car and headed home.

When she got in, she dialled the Pastor's number. It appeared he had been waiting beside the phone for the call. She explained the evening's events and Dean's fears that he would be taken away, that the Pastor would no longer want anything to do with him.. The Pastor reassured her that he would keep both boys with him and that he would take special care to reassure Dean and that he would not be punished for his actions. He took her number and promised to call with more information but confirmed that for a few days at least, Dean would not be in school.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

It was two weeks before she heard anything more. On Sunday evening, her phone rang. It was the Pastor. As he talked, he explained that he had good and bad news. The good news was that John Winchester had agreed to move with both boys to a place near the Pastor and that he would accept the Pastor's help to care for them for now. The bad news was it would mean Dean moving school again as the journey was too far to be made twice daily.

She was saddened by the turn of events but reflected that it was truly in the best interests of the child. "I understand Pastor. I hope you will pass on my good wishes to Dean."

She was surprised when he asked if they could visit with her the following lunch, in order for Dean to be able to say goodbye himself.

The following lunch she waited in her classroom until she heard a tentative knock on the outside door. She unlocked and opened the door to see Dean alone waiting for her. "Dean, come on in. I'm glad you could come."

He looked shy and uncertain. "I..." he stopped, swallowed and tried again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"Dean it's fine. You didn't cause trouble." She bent down to hug him. "Just always remember there are times when we all need to ask someone else for help and it's okay to ask."

"Pastor Jim was cross," he said sadly.

"He was?" She couldn't believe it after the conversation in which the Pastor had assured her he would take care of the boy and that he would not be punished. Had she been misled?

"He said I should have called him when I was worried about Dad or Sam. He said we shouldn't have been on our own. He argued with Dad too. Dad says we're going to live near the Pastor all the time for now. They haven't said anything about the... the ... stealing." He barely whispered the final word and she could see the shame that coloured his cheeks as he thought of that night. "I don't eat cookies anymore. I want you to know I'm sorry for what I did. I won't do it again. I promise."

She smiled at him and rested her hand on his head. " I think it's okay to eat cookies again now. I think you've shown you're sorry. Now tell me about your new home." Relieved she realised that he hadn't been punished or told off even for anything more than not asking for help.

"It's near Pastor Jim's. It's on the side of this really old lady's house. She's so old, she doesn't go out much, only to go to church. I help her. I go to the store for her sometimes. She's kinda nice even though she's old. She asked me to read to her the other day, she said I did okay, but I need to do it more often so I get better at it."

"And Pastor Jim?"

"He comes round a lot to help Dad. He picks us up to go to school and to come home. Sometimes he brings Dad too. He gets Dad to the hospital or Caleb... Caleb's stayed a lot too. That's good because he lets us go to the park after school for a bit, but because the Pastor is helping Dad so much, he just rushes when he gets us. He always makes time to make me do my homework though. He hears me read and tells Dad to as well."

There was another knock at the outside door. She opened the door, surprised to see John Winchester there with the Pastor and Sammy.

"Madam. I'm sorry for all the trouble we've caused you." His voice was gravelly as she took in the grim-faced man sitting in a wheelchair before her, one leg and arm in plaster and stitching across a wound in his head. "I was in an accident. I was sedated, the boys..." she saw the same look of shame that she had seen on Dean cross his features. "I never intended for them to be in that position."

She waited, her arm still resting protectively on Dean's shoulder.

"I have spoken to Dean. I hope he knows now that if he is worried he should call Jim. They should never have been alone like that." She could hear the horror in his voice as he contemplated the reality of what could have happened.

She nodded. "I agree," she said it calmly, as non-judgmentally as possible. Her eyes flicked up to the Pastor in his position pushing the wheelchair, her arm never leaving Dean.

"We have registered Dean in a new school," said the Pastor. "I have the details. Would you be able to arrange for all the relevant paperwork to be forwarded to them?"

"I'll arrange for all the paperwork to go as soon as possible. I'll also add a few words about what a good student Dean is, what a flair he has for math and how much his reading is coming on. He tells me he's still practising."

"He is," the answer came from his father. "He's getting to be a good reader. We have got him a card at the library, so he and Caleb go down at least once a week in search of books. He reads to anyone who sits still long enough. It's good to hear." She could hear the pride in his voice and saw the shy smile on Dean's face at the praise. "Talking of books, Dean, isn't there something, you..."

"Oh! Yes!" The child dashed from her side to the back of the wheelchair, knocking the Pastor out of the way in his haste. "I...I brought back your books, the ones I borrowed from here. I'm sorry."

She smiled at him, fully appreciating that this was a child, not frightened of the adults in his life, or the harm they might do to him. His biggest fear was of disappointing them. She realised then he was a child who was growing up without a mother to show him that love and affection could be unconditional. He was surrounded by men, men who cared and loved him, but men who didn't show that in the obvious demonstrative ways you would expect of a woman and he hadn't yet learnt to understand that.

"Thank you Dean."

"I got you these as well to say thank you." He held out a bunch of flowers. "Pastor Jim helped me pick them for you."

"Thank you, they're beautiful."

"You like them?"

"I do." She bent down to give him another hug. "Would you like to say goodbye to Todd before you go?"

"Yes."

"We'll be back in just a moment, gentlemen."

She led him by the hand down to the cafeteria to find Todd. At the door she started to look, amazed at the speed with which Dean spotted him. "James!" she heard the disappointment in his voice. "You have to do something," he said to her. "Todd keeps getting hurt by James. Look! Can you see?"

She could see from here, something she would not have seen walking around. James had one of Todd's arms pinned under the table and was squeezing and twisting it whilst pressing down on the smaller boy's foot with his own.

"You chat to Todd. James and I are going for a walk." She went over quietly, approaching the boys without James noticing. "James! You can come with me."

"But... my lunch!"

"Yes well, lunch will wait. I think we have more important things to discuss down at the Principal's office."

"No!"

"Come on." She led him away, leaving Dean to sit in his place.

"Dean!" she heard the light tone in Todd's voice as she left.

It only took a few moments to deliver James to the Principal before she headed back to the classroom and the waiting adults. "Dean is spending a few minutes with Todd and some of his classmates. Are you in a rush?"

"No, we have time for this."

"May I say something?" she asked.

Both men nodded and John replied, "Please do."

"I think Dean would benefit if you could perhaps show him how much you approve of his efforts. Praise him more often. Let him know you love him so to speak. I think it would help his confidence."

The Pastor smiled, "You are suggesting we be more demonstrative."

"Perhaps, yes."

"He misses his mother." The sadness in John Winchester's voice was evident. "He doesn't talk about her except to his brother." His eyes flicked to the preschooler who was looking at a book he had carried with him.

"It doesn't stop you telling him about her or how important he is. It may be that he's afraid of upsetting you by talking about her."

"Yes." The reply was thoughtful.

At that moment, the door opened and Dean came in. "I've said goodbye. I... told Todd he had to tell you if James tries to hurt him again."

"That's right, Dean. It's all about asking for help, honey. Don't you forget that either."

He hung his head and she patted him on the shoulder. "I want you to let me know how it's all going at that new school of yours. You let me know okay and I've got you a bit of something to take with you." She handed him a parcel. He took it tentatively and she smiled in encouragement.

He unwrapped it carefully. "A new book," he gasped.

"A new book and I hope you enjoy it."

He smiled and returned the hug she had given him earlier. "Thank you."

She saw the two adults watching her, acknowledging the truth of the statements they had all made earlier.

He let go and turned to his brother , "I'll practise this one Sammy, then when you're a bit bigger, I can read it to you. It's going to be a good one."

"Well we should be making a move, we have to get back home." Dean nodded at the Pastor's words. He put the book on his father's lap and went to fetch his brother.

As they left, she smiled as both father and eldest son turned and said "Goodbye ma'am and thank you."

She watched as the family walked away the Pastor pushing the wheelchair as the boys walked alongside. Dean talking animatedly whilst attempting to keep his brother by his side. She saw his father reach out his unplastered arm to the pre-schooler who settled to walk calmly holding his brother's hand.

She knew in that instant that Dean was not a child without hope for the future. He was a child in difficult circumstances, a child facing a set of ever-changing obstacles, but there were people who cared and those people included his father, a man who was struggling to keep his family together. She hoped that the recent scare would have drawn all their attention to the needs of the children so that they would be better protected in the future. There was hope for both boys. She prayed it would be enough.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

I wouldn't normally do this, but... a number of people asked for a sequel to 'Hope for a Child' and at the time there wasn't one, although a lot of people left the story on alert. I have now written one with Dean meeting the teacher as an adult. The story is called 'Recovery' if anyone is still interested and I have now finished posting it.

I hope people enjoy it.

Best wishes to you all

_Morning Sunlight_


End file.
